The Adventures of Apollo The Super Pup
This is a story by TechnoGamer123. It is about some adventures that are all about Apollo The Super Pup. You can learn more about him, but there's not much on his wiki if you click here. Sorry, I said here! Why isn't this working? Click here! Here! HERE!! Ok, this will be very hard to do, as if I could make a link when you click here. Wait, it worked that time? Wow. By the way, none of the PAW Patrol will probably appear in this, since it's about the T.V. show inside the T.V. show. Anyways, hope you enjoy the story, which will be in first person! :D I like flying around. Have you ever flown around, saving the day in your own super way? I have, and it feels great! What's that? You want to hear about one of my adventures? Sure, I could tell you about one of them. The one I'll be telling is about the time I fought an evil pup. His name is "The Bad Dog". He has an upside-down house for his evil lair, which had a sign over the door saying "Do not enter, this isn't an evil lair!" and another one saying "Especially you, Apollo! Don't go in through the doggy door!" Obviously, I go through the doggy door to mess with his stuff all the time. My secret identity and real identity are the same, my real name is actually Apollo, and I live with 4 kids and their two parents. The story I'll be telling is how I became Apollo the Super Pup. I know I said I'd tell you a story about me and The Bad Dog. I'll be doing both. It all started when I was just a little pup, along with my 9 siblings . . . "My little pups," My mother had said. "You'll be going outside of the den for your first time!" We all said "YAAYYY" and ran outside the den, ready to explore. Just before we ran outside, my father ran in the way, blocking all of us. "You need to stay together if you're going outside." "Ok, we'll be good, and stay together." We all said at the same time. Obviously, some of us didn't listen . . . and by some of us I mean me. We explored through the wintry and snowy woods, excited about everything around us. The thrill of feeling snow under our paws, the creatures that seemed new to all of us. I felt like I was getting used to the land outside the den. And then we fell in a hole. "Ow-" "Ooff-" "Hey-" "Whoa-" That's what we said as we fell 4 feet down. After we realized where we were, all of us thought of how to escape. We tried everything. First, we stacked up. Since we were only pups, we didn't add up to 4 feet. Next idea, jumping. I'm not explaining that idea, because you already know how that turned out. Third idea, digging. None of our little paws that walked out of the den for the first time could dig through hard, rough stone. Fourth idea, calling for help. We all yelled at the same time. "HEEEEELLLLLP!!!!!" "I'm coming, kids!" Our mom said as she made it to the hole we were trapped in. "Here, I'll get in with you so you can stack on top of me. I'll jump out after." After doing that, we made it out of the hole. Mom told us to go home, as we walked beside her to the den. We were still excited to see everything around us. Just then, I slipped off a hill we went over as we went back. I went rolling and tumbling down. When I got to the bottom, I didn't know where I was, or where to go. I was alone, cold, and directionless. "Hello?" I said, hoping my mother, or any of my siblings would respond. I had to find my way home on my own . . . So, I rolled off to my right, so if the hill is on my left, then I go along that side of the hill, or I could try going up the steep hill. So I did, after what felt like forever of walking around, trying to get some sense of direction, The sun was setting. "Mom!" I called. "Dad!" I called again. Nobody replied. "Ouch! What the . . . Who's there? . . . What was that? . . . A dart? Ow, my head. . . ." I fainted. "Ugh . . . Where am I?" I looked around. "Hey, man, you're finally awake! You've been asleep for hours since they brought you in. You're at an animal shelter!" A dachshund in a jail cell next to me replied. "Oh, no. My family, no! I have to get out of here! Now! Is there any weakness in this prison wall?" I said the dog. "Oh, nope, sorry. Like the rest of us, you've been locked in an inescapable cage, that only you're inside, within a second inescapable cage that we're all inside, including the humans. There ain't no way out, except that key that most of the humans carry around." The dog said to me, trying to bring down my hope. "No! I won't give up!" "Sorry, you can't. Many have tried, but none have broken out-" I interrupted what he was saying as I broke through the door of metal bars with my single swift kick. "Except me." I finished the dachshund's sentence. I can't leave them all here. I thought. I'll release them, too. Now, if I were a human, where would I hide a key? I looked around. I saw a desk that had a computer on it. I walked behind and saw that there was a button. Labeled below it was a sign that said. "WARNING: Pressing this button opens all cages." Bingo! All I needed to do was press that, and every dog that has ever been locked in these "Inescapable prisons." would be released. I reached for it, higher, I just needed to reach another inch or two, and . . . an alarm went off the moment I pressed the button. I watched with a feeling of pride as all the cages opened and every last pup was jumping out of the cages and running out that automatic door. "Thanks, - Sorry, I don't know your name." The dachshund said to me. "Apollo, you can call me Apollo." I replied. "Thanks, Apollo, I've got a feeling our paths will cross again, someday." He said as he ran off to enjoy his life. I ran outside, ready to get back to the den with my family, but the only problem was, I was in a big city, and not beside or inside Tree Forest, which was where I lived. I looked around for anything familiar, but nooo, nothing. Wait, nothing? Oh, no. This is terrible! What am I going to do? Wait, the human maps. I ran to a map beside a bus stop. It said the plants were labeled by green, awesome! Where is green? There! No, wait, there! Aw, man, I forgot, pups are colorblind. WHY?! Next amazing plan of mine: Running around blindly. After half an hour of running around blindly, I got back to the animal prison for the 20th time. Perfect. Just perfect. I was lost. I had to ask that dog from that animal prison if he knows how to get to Tree Forest. So, I saw him run, why am I remembering when I sniffed his scent. I took a deep breath through my nose, and found his scent immediately. I followed his scent, running around, trying to find him. Yes! The scent was getting stronger. That's when I saw him in a dog park, sniffing around the grass. "Hey, dachshund, it's me! Apollo!" I called out to him, hoping he'd know where to find Tree Forest. "I knew our paths would cross again! So, what is it, why do you need me?" He replied back as he was walking up to me. "Do you know about a place called Tree Forest? If so, can you show me where it is?" "Oh, sure! Just go to the edge of this park where that big, much taller grass is and jump right through! When you do, you'll see a trail, follow that trail until you reach some trees, and those trees are at the edge of Tree Forest." "Ok, thanks!" I ran towards the edge of the park where the tall grass is. I jumped through, and I saw no trail, but what I did see was a bunch of bear traps. Why? Anyways, I saw a trail up ahead of the bear traps. Carefully moving around them, making sure not to touch them, I went to the trail. I followed it . . . and followed it . . . and followed it . . . and followed it . . . finally, I had to stop and take a nap. How long was this trail? After my nap, I woke up . . . in that prison thing again! I was thinking: What? How? Why? When? Ok,I had to do it again. Doo-too-doo-''SNAP! I broke through the cage wires, ran behind the desk, pressed the button, and released every pup in here. Again. Doo-too-doo-Running through the grass again, I got past all those bear traps again, and back to the trail. I didn't want to end up in that prison again, so I went on, plunging into the Tree Forest, determined to get to my family. After searching through all of the wilderness, the den was nowhere to be seen. Since the sun was setting in a couple hours, I had to sleep somewhere. Like that den with 9 pups and the two parents, who were crying and saying nice things about somepup called "Apollo." Then, I thought: ''Wait, I'm Apollo! "I'm alive and right here, guys!" I called out to my family, ready to tell the adventure I had. "Yay! A puppy!" Said a little human girl's voice behind me. I ran, really hoping they were talking about another puppy next to me that was only visible to humans. I looked behind, and saw two little human girls, both running towards me. I tried to run faster, but before I knew it, I was in one of their hands as they were both looking at me, thinking I was an adorable puppy, which, according to my siblings, and them, and my parents, I was. I screamed "NOOOOOOOO!!!!!" as they dragged me somewhere. Somewhere that I thought would be scary, horrifying, somewhere that reminded pups of the inevitability of death. I thought they were going to take me to . . . The vet. Luckily, I didn't go to the vet, and I'll tell you where they'd take me in a moment. I struggled and wiggled, trying to get free of the first human's grasp, but it was too strong, or maybe it was because I was too weak at the time. I was never really sure. Anyways, they took me to a house. Wait, scratch that, not a house. More like . . . A mansion. It had golden colored fencing around the property with perfect green grass. Lots of Windows on this great big mansion. Why would two rich girls want to adopt a puppy they find in the woods when they could just buy one? They took me inside a house, which had a big fancy staircase in front of me, and two corridors, both of which I could smell fresh steak being cooked at the ends. There were two marble cokumns to top off it ps fanzines. As much as I would love to stay here, I thought I knew my place was with my family. "Well, new puppy, what do you think?" One of the girls said. "LET ME OUTTA HERE!!!!!" I howled, but I don't think they heard me and my little puppy voice. They took me on a tour through the tpentire mansion, but they carried me to make sure I didn't go somewhere else. After several hours, it was dinner time. "Mommy, daddy, and our two twin brothers, we found a puppy!" "Did you buy it?" The father said, wearing a suit of money. "No, we found it in Tree Forest." "Then let it go, and I'll buy you one." Their dad replied, and I thought I'd be home free. But that was before I'd proven my theory that about 99.8% of the things I said as a really young pup were wrong. "But we want this cute little one." "If it lives, you can keep it." So, I knew I would be staying here and I realized what their father had just said. If I live, they can keep me? I thought I was gonna die in horrible ways, like feeding me poison, or chocolate, or poisonous chocolate. Or even worse, poisonous chocolate with nuts! Luckily, none of those things happened. I waited 'till that night. I was in the girls' bedroom. I climbed up onto on of their pink glow in the dark beds lined with pure diamonds, and I hopped onto the dresser. The window was still a couple feet away and higher than me. I reached up and got on top of a shelf of dolls, and heard a creaking noise. I had to get off of it. Just before I grabbed the shelf above me, I was hanging over the other girl. My tail was two or three inches from her nose. My paw slipped, and my tail was tickling her face. "Please don't wake up." I whispered very softly. She pushed my tail to the side and said sleepily, "Can we not use feather pillows for this pillow fight?" I breathed a silent sigh of relief as I got back on the shelf, and climbed up all the rest of them, one by one. As I got to the last shelf of dolls, I reached over to the window . . . almost there. . . . "So you tickled me! Silly pup." The girl said, she was awake. Perfect timing. YOU COULDN'T HAVE JUST WAITED ANOTHER TEN SECONDS?!?! She picked me up, and put me in a cage to sleep the rest of the night. "Don't escape, now, puppy. We'll let you choose your name tomorrow." I had to sleep in an uncomfortable pet carrier for the rest of the night. I hardly slept that night. The next day, they finally took me out. One of them was holding me while the other was on the computer, reading a super long and boring list of names for most of the day. I would shake my head when they guessed my name wrong, and when I nodded, they'd call me by that name. "Sparky?" I shook my head. "Lucky?" Again, it was a no. "Mr. Doggy?" Obviously, nope. "27?" Why would that be anything's name? Anything in the world? "Apollo?" Finally, I nodded, and the girls said. "You're name's Apollo?" I nodded again. I still needed to get out of the mansion. If I couldn't get out alone, I'd need some help. That night, I snuck out of the girls' bedroom. Now, there had to some kind of map to navigate this whole mansion. Looking, looking, looking, bingo! I found a map. I looked and memorized where to go. If I was there, I'd need to go around that, through that hallway, and I'd be there. I ran forward, dashed around the fountain, dashed around the second fountain . . . and the third . . . and the fourth . . . After some exhausting running,I'd need to take a break. I laid down to catch my breath, and I continued through the maze of a mansion. After what felt like forever, I'd finally made it. I pushed open the door just barely enough for me to get through, and I squeezed into the parents' room. I'd need lots and lots of help from them in order to get out of here. Now to do what I had to. I jumped on the father's face, and licked him until he was awake. I barked loudly through the room, and did the same thing with their mother, I licked her face, and jumped on the bed. I was being as loud and annoying as possible in an attempt to get in so much trouble, they would want to throw me out. Once they finally woke up to find me annoying them, they threw me out. Unfortunately, they threw me out of the room, not the actual house, sorry, mansion. They locked the door, I knew because I heard a small click after they closed the gigantic door twice the size of them. I'd have to do it tomorrow, and if that didn't work, I wouldn"t stop until it did work. It didn't work. It was annoying, they would just kick me out and lock the door every night. When would they get annoyed enough to make me homeless? Ok, that sounded terrible, when will they release me, make the girls sad and depressed, and let me fend for myself in the wild and cruelty of the city? Sorry, I'm horrible at this, when will they-oh, you get the point. I want them to kick me out of the house so I can get back to my family. "Wake pup! Kick me out of the house!" I barked in their faces one night, holding a lit match in my paw. The parents didn't even hear the crackling of the flames in the match. "Fine, I'll drop this then." I barked kouder. I slowly was bringing it closer to the curtains . . . closer . . . closer . . . It was barely half an inch away from the curtains. I was barely moving it even closer . . . Why was I even doing this? I wanted to get out, but not at the cost of their lives, so I blew out the match, ran to the PA system they had for some reason, sitting on a nightstand, and I barked as loudy as I could. Luckily, they woke up. They didn't kick me out of the room, but they put me inside a pet carrier. I had to sleep inside until the next day. They'd taken me outside for the first time, and they let me go. I ran, I ran as fast as I could. I was almost at the fencing around their property. So close to freedom, then the entrance shut suddenly, and I ran into it. "Nice try, but we're giving you one more chance, you're an outside dog now." Their rich father had said to me. They left, and I was alone outside, with only the birds chirping and the leaves swaying in the wind for the only source of sound. "This is going to be a lot harder than I thought." I said, beginning to think of ways to get in. I saw an open window, but how to climb two stories high up? I looked around, and saw a big tree that I could probably climb, a wall painter loading paint buckets to lift up with him, and a ladder leading exactly up to the window. I knew what I had to do. I ran up the tree. After an hour, I realized it wouldn't work, and tried lifting the thing the wall painter was going to use to paint the wall really high up. It went like this: I ran to the thing, and pressed the green button, "See ya, sucker! I'm going to get kicked out of this property!" I barked at him. Embarrassingly, I realized this thing was lifting up at about 1 centimeter an hour. That thing was seriously going ''so ''slow, so I got picked up by the wall painter, and he put me on the ground as he lifted himself off the ground. But the weird thing is, he was going so fast! "Nice try, but not good enough!" He replied. Now to the next possibility: The tree. I jumped and pawed at it for half an hour, when I realized it obviously wouldn't work. I decided to use another way of getting up, stacking up objects to get up the tree. I began stealing junk that was lying around, including a giant diamond twice my own size, which took me forever, a pile of solid gold on a forklift, which took me forever to drive (but most of the time, I was tryng to turn a key without thumbs. Do you know how hard that is?) and a bunch of other objects like that. I climbed up my makeshift staircase, and hopped from branch to branch, until I saw that annoying humans were taking apart my staircase. "You're too late!" I exclaimed, feeling triumphant they were too late to stop me. "I'm already in the tree! Ha!" I actually didn't care for a while as I climbed up. When I looked at my progress, I was only a couple branch hops away. But that was when I heard a chainsaw below me, and watched as someone was cutting down the tree. I was going to fall because of this guy who was wearing his headphones way too loud, and he was using a chainsaw to make an innocent pup fall. Why?! I heard the cracking of the trees, and I had to climb inside the window with the last few seconds I had left in the tree. Just a hop . . . skip . . . and a JUMP!!!!! Now for one more hop, skip, and a JUMP!!!!! I was hanging onto the window sill as I head the tree give way and fell. ''Don't look down, ''I thought promptly, when I suddenly looked down, and scared myself so much. I tried to hold my grip with my baby paws, when I was suddenly pulled up by the two girls, and I was saved. Now to get kicked out. But I first had to get through these two. Do you enjoy this story? Yes! No opinions. No! Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Fanon Stories